beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Revelations
Revelations is the seventh, eighth, and ninth episodes of the Beast Machines TV series. Synopsis Part 1: Discovery The Maximals find themselves cornered by Thrust and his Motorcycle Drones, when Optimus Primal floods the tunnels with coolant to get rid of them. After Rattrap narrowly avoids getting swept away, they make their way to the surface, where they find the bodies of hundreds of Cybertronians in some sort of factory. Examining the remains, Rattrap declares that their sparks weren't extinguished; they were removed altogether. Blackarachnia wonders if the same thing happened to Silverbolt, but is interrupted when Jetstorm attacks with his Aero Drones. The Maximals choose to stand and fight, rather than flee again, partly because they're sick of running, but also partly because there's a giant killer tank in their way. During the ensuing battle, Thrust tails Blackarachnia, but rather than attack her, he saves her from a Sonic Attack Jet's missiles—missiles which then go on to knock over a nearby tower. Blackarachnia and Thrust are seemingly buried underneath it. As the other Maximals recover from the crash, they realize that the coolant they used to flood the tunnels was meant to cool the factory they're fighting in now, and without it, the facility will explode in a few minutes. As Optimus rushes to free Blackarachnia, Cheetor wonders what "big bot" has gotten them into, echoing an earlier sentiment from Nightscream. Meanwhile, Blackarachnia awakens, and spies the shadow of Silverbolt approaching her, only to realize it's being cast by Thrust, who saved her once again. When she asks why, he only replies "my mistake", and that it won't happen again. And then it does happen again, as he knocks her out of the way of an approaching supply train. This time, he begins flashing back to having his spark extracted, and then to memories of Blackarachnia during the Beast Wars. The two venture further into the factory together, and run across a giant spark extractor, which promptly seizes them both and tries to, well, extract their sparks. Thrust saves Blackarachnia, but his own spark is taken, as Blackarachnia begins to suspect that he is, in fact, Silverbolt. She shuts down the machine, releasing both Thrust and the spark. Blackarachnia realizes that this place is where Megatron stole the sparks of all Cybertronians. Outside, the Maximals deal with their antagonists one at a time and head to get Blackarachnia, as Nightscream and Cheetor continue arguing about Optimus. When they find her, she has restored Thrust's spark and attempted to get him to remember the time before. He promptly flees, and Optimus, seeing all the bodies, mourns his inability to stop Megatron. Cheetor, seeing they are out of time, orders Optimus to leave. The factory explodes behind them as they flee. After Cheetor declares he's taking command back from Optimus, much to the latter's surprise, Blackarachnia tells them that Thrust's spark once belonged to a Maximal. Realizing that Jetstorm and Tankor must be the same way, the Maximals resolve not to destroy the Vehicon generals, but to bring them back to the right side. Part 2: Descent A gazelle-like beast watches Optimus Primal swing from tree to tree in a mysterious forest, following a trail of floating sparks towards their nexus, the Allspark. Suddenly, the Allspark vanishes, and Primal is suddenly restrained by vines. As he watches, the placid forest disappears, the trees and grass replaced by buildings and steel. Before him, the face of Megatron laughs triumphantly as the organic vines become technological. Optimus Primal awakes, shaken. The dream is revealed to be an Oracle-induced vision. Cheetor explains that he was worried about his leader, as Primal was yelling and fearful. Primal rebukes him, saying that they should leave him alone no matter how worried they are. With Primal back in the Oracle, Cheetor takes over. Explaining to the Maximals that the Sparks of the Vehicon generals are subverted Maximal sparks, he tells them that they must extract the sparks somehow and reformat them into other technorganic Maximals to help them accomplish their goal (whatever that may be). Cheetor suggests going after Tankor first, as he is slower then the others (in both speed and mentality). Blackarachnia suggests going after Thrust (for obvious reasons). However, she is the minority, so Tankor wins out. Cheetor splits them into two groups: Nightscream and Blackarachnia will distract Thrust and Jetstorm, while he and Rattrap will (hopefully) extract Tankor's spark and place it in a new body. The three generals are entrenched at a spaceport, supervising work. Tankor is coordinating the loading of a spacecraft, Jetstorm supervises the defense from the sky, and Thrust... is doing something important too. Probably. Nightscream distracts the two latter generals by destroying a building, prompting Jetstorm to give chase to the bat. Nightscream manages to escape and drains the energon from Jetstorm's body, weakening the Vehicon. Blackarachnia tries to talk to Thrust about his past identity, and he begins to experience flashbacks of prehistoric Earth, seeing Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Cheetor, and Blackarachnia (all in their final incarnations) looking at him. At the docks, Rattrap distracts Tankor by throwing a bomb at him, irritating him enough to give chase. Cheetor transforms to robot mode and leaps from Drone to Drone as Tankor fires at him. Rattrap interfaces with a crane and knocks Tankor away into some crates. Rattrap then attempts to interface with his mind. After some effort he finally manages to access Tankor's past memories and break his own amnesia. Rattrap discovers that Megatron broke free of the Shuttle in transwarp space, where he was sucked away, and remarks that "that was the last of him". Eventually, the team returned to Cybertron and was immediately shot down by orbiting satellites. Rattrap takes a breather from watching these records and wonders why they all seem to be from his point of view. He then plugs back into Tankor's brain. He sees Cheetor (in his Transmetal 2 form) and Primal (in "Optimal" configuration) escaping from tank drones. But the drones fire canisters that explode and release a green gas that envelops the Maximals. Rattrap watches the Transmetals revert to their pre-Transmetal beast modes, while Silverbolt remains in the same form but lies on the ground helplessly. Stranger, though, is that Rattrap sees himself reverting as well. He wonders why this is, if these are his own memories. But then he sees his reflection in an approaching tank drone, and the mirrored face is Rhinox's. Which means that Tankor is Rhinox! As Thrust and Blackarachnia talk, Jetstorm (now strengthened) arrives, buries Nightscream under fallen rubble, and accuses Thrust of fraternizing with the "enemy". Thrust denies this, and Jetstorm puts pressure on him to remove Blackarachnia's spark. Grudgingly, Thrust shoots her, but is tackled by Nightscream before he gets a chance to extract her spark. Thrust and Nightscream fight, eventually detonating a nearby tank, causing Nightscream to become pinned under some bars. As the Maximal watches helplessly, Jetstorm extracts Blackarachnia's spark. Part 3: Apocalypse Jetstorm stands over Blackarachnia's body, holding her spark, as Nightscream looks on in anguish. Gloating, the Vehicon transforms and flies off with the spark, and Nightscream sets off in pursuit. Watching them go, Thrust then eyes Blackarachnia's body. Meanwhile, Cheetor is skeptical of Rattrap's theory that Tankor is Rhinox, due to the vast difference in intellect. The pair resolve to try to reach Rhinox's consciousness. Below ground, Optimus Primal tells the Oracle that he doesn't understand the visions he's had... and is promptly granted another vision. Walking in a field, he sees plants with his fellow Maximals' faces on them, and is attacked by metal tentacles. The tentacles turn the plants to metal, and Optimus Primal's friends cry that he has failed them. Tankor regains consciousness and Cheetor cautiously inquires whether Rhinox is in control. Although for a moment it seems as though Tankor's Maximal side is reasserting itself, he writhes in pain and reverts to his "TANKOR DESTROY!" persona. Cheetor is tossed aside, and Tankor advances on Rattrap, firing. After a brief attempt to reason with the Vehicon, Rattrap jumps on some large pipes, releasing them from their bonds so that they fall on Tankor. He recovers quickly, and the two Maximals turn to flee. Unfortunately they're cut off by oncoming tank drones, and race down a narrow gap between the stacked containers. Tankor begins smashing the containers aside, so the pair run up one of the arched structures they've found. On reaching the arch, Tankor merely begins cutting into the side of it, and the Maximals look at each other in alarm. It doesn't take long for Tankor to cut through enough to push the arch over, and Rattrap and Cheetor are forced to jump to the next arch which comes under attack from tank drones. Nightscream snatches Blackarachnia's spark back from Jetstorm (who seems to have stopped to have a chat with it). The enraged Vehicon chases him but clips a freeway and slams into the side of a building. Recovering quickly, Jetstorm continues the pursuit and follows Nightscream until the Maximal drops an elevator on him. Thrust carries Blackarachnia's lifeless body through the city until he's intercepted by Nightscream. The pair fight until Nightscream is able to disable Thrust by draining his Energon. Floating in a white void, Blackarachnia encounters Optimus and he tells her that her spark must have left her body. Elsewhere, Nightscream liberates Blackarachnia's spark from its container and tries to force it back into her body. In the void, she panics and flees from Optimus, just as her spark does from Nightscream. Optimus is able to calm her, and her spark returns to her body. Nightscream suggests they find the others, as he has a feeling they'll need help. Indeed, Tankor has just knocked over one of the arches in the row, and the rest of them begin to fall like dominoes. Rattrap and Cheetor fall from the final arch, and Cheetor finds himself trapped under some containers with Tankor towering over him. He pleads with the Vehicon to remember who he is and, after a great mental struggle, Tankor unleashes a cry which Optimus hears on his higher plane. Optimus marches through the field of his vision, pushing through the plants until he comes face-to-face with... Rhinox. Optimus talks with his old friend, who it seems sides with Megatron, favoring technology over organic nature. Optimus is jerked back to reality with a cry of "NO!" Blackarachnia pulls Cheetor out of the way of Tankor's descending fist, and Nightscream takes out a row of tank drones. Cheetor warns Blackarachnia not to harm Tankor, surprising her with the information that he's Rhinox. She's tossed aside by the Vehicon, disturbing a pile of containers and revealing Rattrap's hiding place. The four Maximals offer Tankor their help, but he replies in Rhinox's voice that he doesn't need their help. He reveals that he's been conscious but unable to do anything, suppressed by the Tankor personality the whole time. To their alarm, he also announces that Megatron is Cybertron's only hope for technological perfection. The Maximals wonder if Rhinox's spark has been corrupted, and attack their friend, pinning him to the ground. Cheetor tells Rattrap to use his tail interface to reprogram Rhinox, but they're interrupted by Optimus who says Rhinox has made his choice and they have to respect that. The Maximals sadly watch Rhinox leave. Back at base, the Maximals mourn over their lost friend, and Optimus gives a speech about how the Matrix sent them to prehistoric Earth for a reason—to restore nature to Cybertron. Transcript *Revelations/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Machines episodes